


Cyclists Are Advised To Dismount

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Bad Moon Rising [8]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cycling, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Barry and Sammy had seriously underestimated the distance they’d be travelling on their bikes.





	Cyclists Are Advised To Dismount

Barry and Sammy had seriously underestimated the distance they’d be travelling on their bikes. 

“There! We can take a break up ahead.” Barry called, pointing to a sign stating that ‘Cyclists are advised to dismount’. 

“Sounds good!” Sammy called back. When they reached the sign, he practically fell off his bike and onto a bed of yellow flowers. 

“I… am… so… out… of… shape…” He panted, licking his lips. 

“Really? I’ve never had a problem with your ‘endurance’ before.” Barry chuckled, flopping down beside him. 

Sammy leant over and kissed him.  

“We could test right now, just be to sure…”


End file.
